wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Gusto
The Legend of Gusto is the Hundred Forty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 11, 2017. Synopsis Yuki Muto and his friends reunite and meets the Gusto Tribe who knew that Gospel is the organization wanting to steal the machines with the use of winds as they appeared to have no set goal. Gospel's plan had seemingly consisted of only causing random destruction with their NetNavis and waging war. Plot The Episode begins with Winda, Priestess of Gusto guarding NetCity. While Winda takes NetNavi forme, she noticed the Gospel the Virus Beast attacking and absorbing NetNavis but was stopped by Dark Magician Knight. Gospel the Virus Beast. In the outside world, Princess Pride attends an Official Netbattler conference, discussing the actions of Gospel and arrived in DenTech City, disguised as a boy to escape her staff who are looking for her after she ran away. She spends a whole day with Lan, who is oblivious to her true identity, but later finds out that she is a girl. They are attacked by ShadowMan, who was hired by Gospel but was saved by Darm Magician Knight.EXE. When, Lan, Yuki and friends manage to defeat KnightMan and return him to normal. They then go on patrol and Glyde appears to turn against them, but with MoltanicMan's help, he is restrained. However, it's actually MoltanicMan who has turned against them, and breaks Brightland's security system so Darkland can break through. MoltanicMan is defeated by a combined MegaMan and KnightMan (through ElecTeam Style), manages to repair the security system, and the Darkland Navis are driven back with only seconds to spare. Princess Pride hugs and kisses Lan for helping, which makes Mayl Sakurai jealous. Princess Pride knights Lan as a royal knight. With several regular Synchro Chips stolen from SciLabs at the beginning of Axess, Regal then grows in size and attacks major cities around the world. He sets his sights on destroying SciLab, but is defeated by Yuki Muto and Dark Magician Knight.EXE. After the destruction of the giant-sized Cross Fusion LaserMan, his body along with Dr. Regal's are thrown into the Undernet, and LaserMan is destroyed -- however, his netop survives. LaserMan is never seen again. As ProtoMan, SharkMan, SkullMan, and WoodMan are all absorbed fighting Gospel the Virus Beast, while all the other Navis have evacuated the Net, Gospel the Virus Beast starts leaking out as Dark Magician Knight slice it in half. Gospel speaks with the last words "I'M MELTING!! MELTING!!!". MegaMan is back and so are all the other absorbed Navis. All is restored, except the VirusBeast, which was permanently deleted. The rain hits hard on DenTech City located in the Mushroom Kingdom. As things gotten worse, the giant tidal wave was about to flood the city but Yuki Muto summons "Eria" to stop it. Because of Yuki Muto's bravery with the help of Lan and friends, they celebrate. At the Pipe Maze Yuki and friends are traveling to the Draglade Kingdom but splits up to find the right route to the Draglade Kingdom. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Gospel the Virus Beast *Sean *Gauss Cannon *Arashi *Dave *Dusk *Princess Pride Duel Monsters *Winda, Priestess of Gusto *Gusto Gulldo *Windaar, Sage of Gusto *Gem-Knight Emerald *Vylon Sphere *Kamui, Hope of Gusto *Musto, Oracle of Gusto *Caam, Serenity of Gusto *Serenade the Melodious Diva *Schuberta the Melodious Maestra *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Aussa the Earth Charmer *Dharc the Dark Charmer *Eria the Water Charmer *Hiita the Fire Charmer *Lyna the Light Charmer *Wynn the Wind Charmer Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki *Princess of the Rice Fields *Komodoconda *Yamata Leviathan *Moon Behemoth Battles Yuki Muto vs. the World of Mega Man Battle Networks Participants *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE Locations *DenTech City Winners *Yuki Muto and Friends Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon